Bella's Little Brother
by GreatOnly
Summary: Andrew Swan, Bella's little brother decides to move with his sister and father in the town of forks. He mets three amazing guys and will have to choose between the comical vampire, hot-headed wolf, or the sweet wolf. Ugh whe did his life get so complicated. OcxPaulxJakexEmmett, Future Mpreg, MxM, I don't own anything relateed to twilight except Ocs, everything belongs to Stephine M
1. Hi My Name is Andrew

Autthor's Notes-Bella is 2 years older than Andrew. Paul,Jake, and Emmett like Andrew. The wolfs and Cullens are cool together. Charlie knows about werewolves and vampires. Also the Cullens were a 19th century family turned into vampires, including Rosalie and Jasper.

"Welcome to Forks little brother." Bella said rushing to hug me, with dad trailing behind. "Ohh Andrew you look so adorable." She said looking at my thin physique. "So how was your trip bud." Dad ask as he pulls me into a huge. 'I so miss this.' I think. I catch them up on the past year. "So your mom said that you could have chose to go with her and her husband. Why didn't you Andy?" Dad asked me using my childhood nickname. "Well as much as I love mom, I knew that her and Phil would enjoy their couples time plus I miss you guys too much." I said. The rest of the ride was pretty much uneventful until I saw a huge russet wolf in the forest. It looked at me for a second then ran off. "Dad,what is the wildlife out here like?" I asked thinking about the wolf. Momentarily Bella and Dad eyed each other. "Well Andy if you want to explore go on ahead but make sure that Bella or one of her friends are with you." He said focused on the road. "So Andy, back in Arizona did you have a boyfriend?" Bella asked teasingly. "Yeah, did anyone steal my little boy's heart." Dad asked, looking in the mirror. "Well I have one. His name is Aaron, his is a blond-haired blue-eyed guy, he is smart, funny, sweet, and super kind. He said that he loves me and that he would be willing to workout a long distance relationship." I describe thinking of my great boyfriend back home. We pull up into the driveway and I look at the old home. Dad takes all of my bags in as Bella shows me my room like years before. "Andy your phone is ringing." Bella calls from my room, I dash out of the bathroom to my room. "Hello gorgeous." Aaron says when I pick up the phone, "Hello my knight in shining armor. What are you doing?" I giggle as I sit on my bed. "Missing you terribly. How do you like the place?" he ask. "I've told you before, I've been here for summers before." I say subconsciously looking out the window. We talk for about two hours before I tell him I'll talk to him tomorrow. "Andy get down here I want you to met my friends and your soon to be new friends." Bella yells from downstairs, I get up from my bed and slowly walk down the stairs. When I enter the living room, and see the most beautiful people ever. One guy is tall, a sexy pale color, with sexy disheveled hair.

The other guy was the same pale, but way more defined plus he didn't look half bad. The other two guys looked native american, but they were also well defined. One had a winning grin on his face when I realised it was my old best friend Jacob. The other guy had a killer smirk and was a handsome man. "Come on Andy meet some of my friends." Bella said urging me over to her side. I slowly walked over to her. "Hi I'm Andrew, but you can call me Andy." I said timidly, 'I hate being shy'. The brown haired guy walked up to me and took my hand, "Hello Andy, I'm Edward your sister's boyfriend." he said then his my hand. 'So cold.' I thought as I shiver. The next to walk to me was the burly guy, "Sup dude, I'm Emmett, Edward's brother." he said then winked, and dad started expecting his rifle. Jacob was about to walk forward, but the other guy walked to me first, "Hey hot stuff, I'm Paul Lahote, Jake's best friend." Paul said grinning ear to ear. Finally Jake walked to me with his arms open. "Remember me my little lamb?" Jake said using my nickname he gave me. I hugged him as he twirled me around. "Of course I remember my wolf." he put me down, and out the corner of my eye Emmett and Paul were glaring at him. We all sat down and started talking. After about two hours, a wolf howled outside and sounded close. Everyone, minus me tensed up. The boys got up and left. Jake and Paul went in the woods and Edward and Emmett went into cars. I told Bella and Dad goodnight and went to sleep dreaming of my wolf.

Well everyone what do you think I put allot of heart into it so please good reviews!


	2. Surprise!

Autthor's Notes-Bella is 2 years older than Andrew. Paul Jake,and Emmett like Andrew. The Wolves and Cullens are cool together. Charlie knows about werewolves and vampires. Also the Cullens were a 19th century family turned into vampires, including Rosalie and Jasper argo they are an actual family.

Thanks guys for the follows, positive comments, and favorites

I wake up with the sound of one direction Diana playing.(AN-He loves 1D just like me YAY!)

"Diana, Let me be the one to light a fire inside those eyes, You've been lonely, You don't even know me, But I can feel you crying, Diana, Let me be the one to lift your heart up and save your life, I don't think you even realize baby you'd be saving mine." I sing as I cut off the song.

"That was beautiful." I heard a voice say by my door. I turn to see Jake leaning against the door frame, grinning like a cheshire cat. "Jake! What the hell are you doing here!" I yelped, as I ducked under the covers.

"Well your sister usually catches a ride with me to school so that includes you." He said sitting in my arm chair by the door.

Just then I heard the shower stop, and Bella in her robe walked to her room. "Well I have to shower...so could you I don't know leave?" I asked blushing, when did Jake get so hot.

"Well I could, but that wouldn't be any fun now would it?" he asked, he was still the bastard I had grown to love over the years.

"Fine but close your eyes I'm only wearing underwear." I say, eyeing him. "You got it Andy." he says putting his hand over his eyes.

I stand up and hurry to the bathroom. "Nice ass." I hear him whisper. "Hey I said don't look!" I yell, blushing behind the bathroom door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After my morning routine, I walk down stairs and find new people I've never seen before. One was a pixie-like girl, the other one a blonde who was looking pissed about something. Their was another blonde who looked pained. The rest were teens from the reservation.

"Hi! I'm Alice and we're going to be the best of friends!" the pixie called Alice ran up and hugged me while saying.

"Uhmm….okay." I said prying her off of me. The rest introduce themselves as Embry, Quil, Jasper, Seth, Leah, Rosalie.

We all get into 4 different cars and head toward school. I'm really liking Rosalie, she is suppose to not like people but she is treating me like a brother. And I'm not complaining.

I've been getting weird glances by Jake,Paul,and Emmett. It's like a longing look but I can't let that phase me. We finally arrive at school and it's pretty crowed.

Alice showed me too all my classes and then I met the rest of Bella's friends, Jessica,Erik,Mike,Angela, and Tyler. 'I mean damn how many friends does she have!' I think.

Finally lunch comes around and I walk to a big ass table where everyone is sitting and there is one seat left. I attempt to take the seat but just then a girl takes my seat between Paul and Jake.

She looks up at me and smirks. 'Wait I know that bitch.' I think, it was Ashley Hudson, the mean ass popular cheerleader from my old school. 'But wait what is she doing here.' I think walking up to the table.

But before anyone can see me a hands pulls me into a warm embrace. I look up and it's someone I would have never expected. Aaron, my boyfriend.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well guys tell me what you think about this chappy. Also I want you guy to decide which two get Andrew, there will be a poll on my page so vote!


	3. I'm A What!

Author's Notes-Bella is 2 years older than Andrew. Paul Jake,and Emmett like Andrew. The Wolves and Cullens are cool together. Charlie knows about werewolves and vampires. Also the Cullens were a 19th century family turned into vampires, including Rosalie and Jasper argo they are an actual family.

Author's Note-Uhm... I was just spit balling and discovered that I what to make Bella and Andrew supernatural to sooooo... They are witches!

I stare at him with wide eyes. "Y-you are here." I say slowly, looking Aaron in the face. "Yeah babe, I know you have kinda been lonely and my parents are here visiting my grandma for a month so I'm out of school and we just so happen to have extra room and Ashley wanted to explore the small town so here we are." Aaron explained.

"Yay my knight in shinning armor is here." I exclaim happily, hugging him. Just then Edward and Paul were pushing Jacob and Emmett out of the lunchroom. I thought that was weird but ignored it. "Bella this is my boyfriend Aaron I was telling you about. Aaron this my older sister Bella." I smiled. "Nice to meet my future sister-in law." Aaron said with his signature grin.

"Okay...uhm I'll go check on the guys. Talk to you later Andy." Bella said getting up quickly from her seat and head out the door of the lunchroom. "Well Swan, how is your sister so pretty and so not." Ashley says, with a mischievous smirk. "Watch your goddamn mouth!" Rosalie snapped. 'Thanks Rose.' I say mentally, as if she can hear me.

"Well anyways we have to. The principal said we could only surprise you from twenty minutes so see you later baby." Aaron said, kissing my forehead then leaving with Ashley.

I take my time walking through the halls during dismissal time. As I approach the large group waiting on me. "Andrew Melissa Swan what took you so long!" Bella yelled using my full name. "Wait did you say Melissa?" Jacob said trying to keep himself from laughing like everyone else. "Oh well, the day Andy was born I wanted him to be a girl. So my parents gave me the honor of choosing his middle name and I said Melissa." Bella said, giggling like a mad woman. Everyone laugh once more as I pouted and got into Emmett's jeep along with Jacob and Paul.

"So Melissa how long have you been with that Aaron guy?" Paul teased, but I could sense he actually wanted to know. "Well I've known him since 8th grade and we've dated since The beginning of 9th grade, somehow we got together that summer and stuff happened. "Have you ever had sex with him?" Paul asked with what sounded like disappointment. Just as he asked Emmett swerved. "Uhmm...no just blow jobs and hand jobs nothing to serious." I said blushing. Finally we pulled up to my house and I said goodbye.

Bella was kissing Edward as I approached. "Uhh guys." I said. They immediately broke up and looked flushed. 'Okaaaaay' I thought, Edward quickly gave Bella a goodbye kiss and told me goodbye. "You know I'm totally going to tease you right." I giggle at her as we walk in the house. "Shut" was all Bella could muster before we heard our dad yelling. "Mother I understand it's their heritage, but their my kids and I won't expose them to this world. I forbid it." Our father yelled. Wait he said mother, we never knew our grandparents from his side, he told us they were dead.

"Listen son, you know the children will discover it themselves. You know that our power grows stronger the older we get. It's a wonder you lasted this long without using your gift." The woman said or our grandmother I should say. what did she mean by 'power' and 'gift'. "I guess its to late since they have been their listening to our conversation. Bella, Andrew, would you be dears and come here will you." Our grandmother said. "Please call me grams." she added. 'How in the hell' I thought. "You watch your mind Andrew."

Me and Bella walk into the kitchen to find our frustrated looking father and a elderly woman who reminded me of an old Bella.

"Kids this is your grandmother Isis, she is my mother." Dad said looking defeated.

"Children I came here to tell you that you come from a long line of powerful witches." Grams said as me and Bela looked at each other.

* * *

So give me your thoughts. Also I don't see that much voting for my poll I mean come on at least if you don't vote for my poll leave it in the reviews. Also if you want to see how Andrew and Aaron looks like check out my profile. And sorry for the long update times. Please review (For Andrew's sake) BYE!


End file.
